Blooded Night
by Molten Saffire
Summary: The werewolves are dissappearing. In the realm of innocence, the night is more dangerous as before, as the werewolves struggle for survival.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My creatures, my realm, my darkness. Her inspiration, her style. Deal with it.

A/N: This is barely the beginning

Blooded Night 

By Molten Saffire

A drop of blood. That's all it takes. All it takes to turn someone into the likes of myself.

A werewolf.

That's all it takes.

A single drop of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My story began before you were even born, in the year 1868. A time when women were submissive, and men ruled all.

It was also the time werewolves ruled the night.

I had lived in luxury, the daughter of a duchess and a duke. I was doted on and spoiled to no extent. Suitors were constantly at my door.

It took barely a minute for my innocence to disappear.

It took only a drop of blood to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I live, as I always have, in Avaleran, the realm of innocence. My kind are almost extinct in this realm, as they are in all the other reams. Only 76 still remain.

And I'm the oldest of them all.

Our lifespan is long, longer than a normal human's, longer than a shadow's. We even live longer than a fury, the damned souls that they are.

We are similar to vampires, as much as I hate to admit it. Linked in a way, and closer than any other creature of the night.

We both have one link, a link to both the human world, and the demon world. A link that has unfortunately remained the same through the years.

Blood. Human blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is our gift, and this is our curse. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: And so this thing is still mine. Everything to the last drop is different, even the vampires. 

A/N: Thanx to all who reviewed. I was thinking of taking this down, but people began to review. Email me at iceangel123@juno.com if you want an explanation of what happened in this chapter. I really have no idea what I'm doing here, so help in the reviews, or just encouragement, would help, and would convince me (once and for all) that although I know it's a bad idea to publish original stories on the web, this one belongs here.

Blooded Night 

By Molten Saffire

Aeva. My name speaks of mountains and woodlands, of distant lands and distant forests.

I wish I could see them.

Unfortunately that's not in my power. Not anymore, not after…

Damn.

The thought of his name still makes me sick. 

He keeps me here, trapped within the confines of this damned town. My name he's turned into something used to name the damned, the weak, reminding me in every little way that his species are superior to werewolves.

Damn those vampires. 

Damn them all to the fires of hell.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aeva threw the computer at the full-length mirror behind her in anger. 

'Well, there goes writing an autobiography,' she thought to herself wryly, contemplating what to do next.

She walked over to the window, able to see even in the utter darkness of the room.

Her hand reached to touch the soft velvet blackout curtains. She ran her hands down it as if giving it a caress, before curling her hand into a fist and yanking the curtain off the wall, flinging it onto the black hardwood floor.

Moonlight filtered through the window, and yet it couldn't touch the darkness in the black room beyond.

Stars lit the sky high above the town of Dhilsique, where Aeva was confined. 

The town hardly looked like the confines of a dangerous werewolf. Substantially, in the moonlight the town was pleasing to the eye, the quiet little homes lined up on the street below. Of course, those that actually lived in the town knew better; not a single household in the area hasn't lost one member or another to Aeva's unquenchable thirst for blood. 

She's been imprisoned in this wretched hell of a town for over 200 years. By now, everybody knew she was there, they just didn't know why. Only Aeva herself knew that terrible story. Well, her that _thing that imprisoned her there. The only reason the town wasn't a ghost town by now was everybody's inability to leave. When she was trapped, her captures not only made sure she couldn't escape, but that no one in the town could escape. Afterwards even her captures were killed to avert other werewolves from hearing where she was. In the end, everyone who had any clue she wasn't dead was killed. _

Everyone…but the damn vampire who put her there.

A/N: Please review. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.


End file.
